Chosen, Not Forced
by SinNeverDies HopeNeverLies
Summary: Alucard chose his servitude in return for protection from insanity. (abrahamXalucard, fluff, humor, hurt/comfort, alucard whump, past abuse and possible mpreg)
1. Summary

**Chosen, Not Forced**

 _By 1AMGO1NG2H3LL_

Alucard is going insane, and has a spell to stop the voices of his victims, but need a master for it. Who else would be a perfect master but the man Abraham Van Hellsing?

How will these two cope in day to day life, and will they survive Alucard's old enemies?


	2. Ch 1

Vlad, pacing his study, wondered how on earth he would find a suitable, fair, and strong master. The voices were getting worse, and it was only so long before his resolve would crumble and he succumbed to the madness that claws at him. Blood is the currency of the soul, and surviving on it is tricky. Those who are killed for a vampires need for blood _scream_ inside the vampires head, but at first it is not noticeable. New vampires are not affected, until they drink for so long. With each death the voices grow louder, and with the count it was multiplied by a thousand. A master could control him through a bit of magic he had designed, and shield him from the voices.

 _One Year and 6 months later_

The spell completed, a very dizzy, 25 year old vampire hunter swayed before stumbling back into the wall, sliding down it and staring at his new servant. Van Hellsing's hands were slicked with blood and he stared at the closed wound on his wrist, only a pink scar left. The vampire across the room had told him that such a spell would be risky, and the young dutch man would forever be haunted by the screams he had let loose. That is when, through the light headedness from blood loss, he came up with the name Alucard. Reverse of the vampires previous name, not frightening or intimidating, and still retaining his previous name. The vampire would definitely not be fond of a change of name, but it was required for day to day life not to scare locals. He made sure his charge would be okay before stumbling out of the basement and falling into bed. The very next day, at high noon, they set off for London, in a cramped carriage containing Alucard, Abraham Van Hellsing, Arthur, John Seward and Jonathan Harker. Everyone was rugged with travel, most either sleeping through the journey or dozing off and on.

Alucard snapped up right for the sixth time to prevent himself from falling asleep in front of the hunters. Sitting beside two warm humans and across from another two made the carriage warm, and the scents were familiar along with the sound of his new masters pulse in the back of his mind, he found it all incredibly soothing, ironically enough because he was surrounded by hunters in broad daylight. Though he would never say such an absurd thing the hellsing who was his master was incredibly intelligent and it reassured him now that they were bound. Most of the humans were asleep, aside from Abraham and Johnathan, but Harker kept dozing off and it couldn't really count. Just as the carriage hit a bump and roused everyone -bad timing, were Alucard to look back on it- he finally gave into sleep. Everyone had been awake and extremely surprised when a certain vampire turned and buried his face in Abraham's shoulder, fast asleep in seconds.

This was very shocking to Abraham, who hadn't been sure of the vampires personality. He had yet to find out that vampires were very odd in personality, and _severely_ contradicted their reputation in daily life. But this was a start to that conclusion.

As the carriage stopped and the hunters clambered out of it, along with a yawning vampire who immediately winced at the sun, but did not burn. "Why don't you burn in the sun?" Asked John Seward, rather nonchalantly. He had not seen as much as the rest and wasn't _as_ harsh to the vampire.

"I'm different." He says with a wry grin. "Being the first has it's advantages. But.. It also has set backs." A dark look came over the vampire and they entered the small mansion. It wasn't all that large, but big enough for a small staff, including a cook, three maids, and a butler. The servants weren't around, and Alucard was glad his accent was just as manipulative as his appearance. It was not nearly as heavy, now, by his own choice.

"Alucard, you may choose any bedroom in the house you wish, that is not already taken. Those will be locked, the rest are open. Go on." Abraham said, shocking all of the hunters, who looked wide eyed at their colleague and friend.

"Van Hellsing, do you have a death wish?!" Exclaimed Johnathan. The dark haired man didn't answer, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Alucard look around, then proceed to head down a hallway, which led to stairs. In a quick five minutes, when the hunters were in the drawing room chatting, Alucard knocked and entered the room with a grin.

"I have chosen a room." He said simply, and Abraham blinked at the quickness the vampire had displayed.

"Very well, show me." Abraham stood and followed the vampire, rather surprised when he was shown the room. It was a very old, dust covered one, not having been touched in ages. There was a four posted bed with a canopy in the left corner, three bookshelves, a writing desk, and a window seat. One chair was also in the room, and the colors consisted of red, black, and grey.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer one of the newer rooms?" Asked Abraham, frowning and swiping a glove covered finger across the desk, wincing at the amount of dust he saw when he looked at said finger. Alucard laughed and nodded.

"I like it, and the bookshelves are going to be appreciated." Said the red eyed vampire.

"Very well, I will get you the key." Abraham left and returned with a silver key, worn and scratched.

 _End Ch. 1_

 _R &R plz_


	3. Ch 2

Abraham learned quite a few things about his vampire in just a week. He was **not** one to be in a pleasant mood when woken early. He wasn't talkative, and more accustomed to body language. He was curious, actually, Abraham would word it as downright nosy. Abraham smiled as he remembered the second day- well, night. All of their sleeping schedules are rather off, they had been since he started hunting the vampire.

 _5 days ago_

Alucard woke up at dusk the next day and immediately decided to start looking around the house. He was one of those people who liked to know everything about where he was living, and he meant _everything._ so he left his room and headed to the third floor, and then up to the attic. He decided it was best to start there. He enjoyed the scent he was met with when he entered, unique and not at all new. The attic was filled with old furniture, which had white cloth thrown over it, trunks, crates, and outdated lamps. He ran his fingers over the nearest trunk, and then knelt and unlatched both sides. It creaked as it opened and he chuckled at it's contents, old books and journals, novels and tomes on alchemy and other things like it. Some was on history as well, a few were poetry books and one or two were novels. "I wonder if Van Hel- er, master, would agree to let me keep these.." He shoved the trunk to the side and continued to rummage through the crates and boxes. Most crates were linens and bedding, some new, some old. Others were letters, and curiosity compelled him to read them, only to find them very boring. After a good while he moved on to the furniture and uncovered it. Most wasn't of his taste but he found a shaggy crimson rug, a chair, and a table. All four of the things he found himself wanting had been shoved into the attic for years, gathering dust. He was sure they wouldn't be missed, and, after mulling over whether he would be punished or not -he was a servant, after all- he shrugged and carried the items down to his room.

Abraham was overly surprised when the maid came to his office ranting about how the attic was in shambles. Going into the room revealed that everything was scatter here and there, things had to be stepped over, and Abraham tripped over several things on his way.

Because no-one else in the household could be responsible (after all, the hunters had left and the staff wouldn't do it) he went to Alucards room, angry that after he had allowed Alucard to roam free, the vampire had torn apart the attic!

Alucard was very surprised when Abraham came into his room, yelling at him, snatching the book from his hands. He mumbled something about not understanding, and then Abraham unintentionally slammed down on the seal. _Hard._ Alucard's world went black and when he awoke he found himself laying on the carpeted floor of his master's office, in front of the fireplace. He attempted to raise up, only to groan and fall back onto the floor, thin arms wrapping around his chest as he felt a sharp, agonizing pain shoot through his chest. "Alucard?"Asked a guilty voice. Alucard looked out of the corner of his eye and found Abraham standing there. The man nudged him with his foot and Alucard flinched, expecting a harsh kick, only to receive a hardly felt poke with the tip of Abraham's shoe. Alucard didn't answer and instead ignored whatever discomfort he still felt, picking himself off the floor, and with a rather sullen, slightly depressed look on his elegant features, he left the office and returned to the room, sighing and collapsing on the bed as he found the rug, chair, and table gone, and his bookshelves bare again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Was all he asked himself, and he frowned, noticing it was close to dawn. He continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering what he'd done and why he was punished. Maybe his master simply wished to punish him? Was it because he had not responded as Abraham entered? He found a thousand, similar thoughts running through his head.

The next day Abraham found the mood of the vampire wasn't any good for the man's own conscience, and when the vampire flinched as he asked his name he decided to make it right, and when Alucard came into his room the next day he found a nice chair, a table, and _his_ rug. Abraham came in with Alucard's bottle of blood, and found his vampire lying contently on the gaudy rug, in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

 _A/N: These two chapters have been short, I apologise, and both are dedicated to moongrad. Moongrad has talked with me about the similarities and doesn't mind. I simply loved these scenes, from the story Unpredictable. And I needed a good start off before the big Alucard!Whump and off on hesitant romance. XD The title will contradict itself when the mpreg comes up, as a hint :3_


End file.
